Joyeux NoëlAnniversaire Allen
by Akito Baskerville
Summary: Allen fait un terrible cauchemars, comme tous les ans, en période de noël, celui de la mort de son père adoptif Mana. Mais un petit garçon lui trouble ce cauchemars, et seras aussi l'objet de son anniversaire. Mais pendant la journée du 24 Décembre, Kanda est introuvable, et Allen ne sait pas encore que son Japonais a fait un voeux a ce fameux Père Noël qu'Allen lui avait parler.


**Bonjour Bonsoir! **  
**De retour pour un tit One Shot yaoi =)  
Disclaimer: les personnages présent dans cette fic  
****appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Merci à ma Moya pour la correction! Et Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année!**

* * *

_Bien le bonjour, aujourd'hui je vous comte l'histoire d'un enfant, enfin, de moi plus précisément. Qui je suis? Je suis un orphelin, enfin j'ai tout de même été adopté. Je me suis retrouvé seul, je n'ai pas de parents, enfin, pour moi, mon père adoptif est tout ce que j'ai. A cause de mes anomalies physiques, mes véritables parents m'ont abandonné,je n'ai plus de souvenirs d'eux, mais je suis content, parce que je ne suis pas seul. Pourquoi? Parce que depuis le 25 décembre, un jour de noël, on m'a offert le plus beau des cadeaux, quelqu'un qui m'aime et que j'aime en retour. Mon nom? Ah pardon, je ne vous en ai pas informé, je m'appel Allen Walker, c'est le nom que Mana, mon père adoptif, m'a donné. Parce qu'avant, je ne sais même pas si j'en avais un. Mon âge? Ohlala, j'oublie l'essentiel! Veuillez m'excusez, j'ai à présent presque la dizaine d'année, et oui, bientôt c'est mon anniversaire, à la fin du mois, mais oui, aujourd'hui nous sommes milieu Décembre. Sur ce, je pense que je vous en ai raconter assez sur moi, c'est que c'est un peu gênant je vous l'avoue. Bon alors je commence ainsi mon histoire!_

_Aujourd'hui, le 15 Décembre, 10 jours avant mon anniversaire, pour fêter mes 10 années, je marchais avec Mana, il m'emmenait vers les grandes rues marchandes, et comme c'était aussi bientôt noël, tout était illuminé de guirlandes, oui nous sommes déjà le soir. Enfin, environ 18H je crois, c'est que la nuit arrive tôt en hiver. Alors que je suis émerveillé par toutes ces lumières, c'est que c'est véritablement beau, tout en continuant de suivre Mana, des marchands crièrent. Ils crièrent au voleur. Ils avaient besoin d'aide, malgré les recommandations de Mana, c'est-à-dire de m'écarter de la foule, je restais sur place. En tournant la tête dans tous les sens, j'avais perdu Mana de vue. Au diable les marchands et les jolies lumières! Je venais d'être une nouvelle fois perdu! Il y avait trop de monde autour de moi, et ils ne voulaient pas me laisser passer, ils me regardaient méchamment. C'était encore à cause de mes cheveux blancs, mon bras était bien cacher lui, mais rien que la couleur de mes cheveux les gênaient, je n'en ai que trop l'habitude. Je n'y prête aucune attention et tente tout de même de sortir de cette foule! Et si Mana n'avait pas remarquer mon absence? Serait-il partit en me laissant tout seul derrière? Non je ne veux plus être seul!_

_Alors que je le cherche, toujours sans le retrouver, je me fît bousculer lourdement par quelqu'un qui c'est carrément écroulé sur moi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a de la neige que ça ne fait pas mal! J'ai vraiment mal là! Je me relève doucement et sens une pression sur mon bras difforme, mais malgré mon envie de le faire lâcher, un jeune garçon me tira en me levant et m'emmena en courant, il poussait quiconque était sur son passage en m'emmenant avec lui. Mais en fait là, je doute et si c'était une fille, je croyais vu sa force pour me lever d'un coup, mais en regardant, elle avait les cheveux aux épaules, et en carré, vraiment très foncer, peut-être aussi était-ce le soir qui donnait cette impression, mais elle courrait vite! J'avais beaucoup de mal à la suivre! Et puis il faisait quand même très froid, mes jambes commencèrent à me lâcher, mais cette petite ne me lâche toujours pas elle, et continuait de courir rapidement! Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a pris avec elle, mais je ne laisserais pas cette question filer. Et puis en plus, je dois aussi retrouver Mana... Maintenant que j'ai quelqu'un je ne veux pas le perdre!_

_Après une bonne demie heure de course, je suis totalement épuiser, je n'en peux vraiment plus... Mais c'est que cette fille, elle, elle a bien tenue ce marathon. Elle n'a pas l'aire très essoufflée, enfin je pense qu'elle a surtout eu pitié de moi qui n'ai pas l'habitude de courir autant! Nous nous sommes arrêter dans une petite ruelle, tranquille je dirais, il n'y avait plus aucun bruits et nous n'étions plus éblouis par les néons des vitrines de magasins qui ornaient la rue principale. Je regarde alors la petite, enfin, elle est un peu plus grande que moi, elle doit-être plus âgée que moi, il faudrait que je lui demande pourquoi elle m'a emmené ici avec elle... C'est plutôt troublant... Bon commençons par un sujet de conversation._

_-Euh... Tu cours vite.  
-..._

_Ouais bon c'est sur j'aurais pu trouver mieux là... Comme par exemple lui demander son nom... Niveau politesse je me déçois tout seul... En plus il est difficile de s'adresser à elle, elle ne me regarde pas, et ne dis toujours aucun mots depuis qu'elle m'a agripper et emmener. Peut-être est-elle tout simplement très timide... Je vais voir, recommencer à zéro, Mana m'a déjà dit de ne jamais abandonné!_

_-Désoler mais... tu as l'aire assez timide comme fille, alors tu peux au moins me dire ton nom? Moi c'est Allen.  
-..._

_Elle se retourne vers moi, elle a... un aire bizarre... Je... Mana... Je crois que j'ai fais une grosse bêtise..._

_-Attends... T'as dis quoi le mioche?...  
-Euh... Pa-Pardon je ne pensais pas... Enfin... De dos... Je ne t'avais toujours pas vu...  
-Je ne suis pas une fille! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'insulter de la sorte?! Tu veux crever ou quoi?! Pauvre imbécile!  
-Pardon!_

_Je me prosterne, je n'ai que ça à faire! Il me fait vraiment peur là! Mais quel idiot je fais, confondre un garçon avec une fille, sa ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit en colère, vraiment j'ai fais une grosse bourde!_

_-Je... Je suis désolé vraiment!  
-Yu.  
-Hein? C'est quoi un "Yu"?  
-Décidément tu veux m'emmerder!  
-Hein?! Mais pourquoi?! Répondis-je paniqué, mes mains devant mon visage pour me protéger d'un coup quelconque.  
-Tu m'a demander mon nom! Je te répond!  
-Ah? Yu c'est ton nom?  
-Nan celui du comte millénaire... Il me regarde maintenant avec un tout autre aire... Je crois que je l'embêtes là...  
-Euh... Pardon... Mais c'est qui le comte millénaire?  
-Laisse tomber, les gringalets comme toi n'ont pas le mérite de le savoir. Maintenant dégage, si on me retrouve par ta faute je te tue.  
-Te retrouver?  
-Bah ouais! Je suis rechercher, et comme un gamin idiot m'a bloquer le passage, bah j'ai du t'emmener parce que sinon tu aurais été questionné et hors de question de te laisser me dénoncer, alors maintenant, dégage, et ne parles jamais de moi. Je me suis enfuis et il est hors de question que je retourne en "prison"._

_En prison? Un enfant de ma tranche d'âge? Là ça fait vraiment peur... Enfin je vais repartir comme il me l'a demandé, un merci de ma part, il m'ignore, alors je m'éloigne de lui après lui avoir souhaiter un joyeux noël et avant que je ne me retourne pour partir, j'ai crue l'apercevoir me regarder d'un aire intriguer, comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi je lui parlais. Mais bon, maintenant, ma priorité est de retrouver Mana._

_Je le cherche alors longtemps, je crois que cela doit bien faire... Une bonne vingtaine de minutes, et là, une voix d'homme d'âge mûr m'appel, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille, c'était la voix de Mana. Il avait alors remarqué que je n'étais plus là! Je suis si soulagé, je ne suis plus tout seul, Mana est toujours là pour moi!_

_Je cours alors jusqu'à la voix qui m'appelais, je cours, et cours encore, jusqu'à le voir au loin. Plus que la route à traverser! Je m'élance alors, près à sauter contre mon père adoptif, tellement j'ai eu peur de l'avoir perdu, j'ai vraiment faillis pleurer, mais à ce moment-là, jamais je n'aurais cru, que ce serais la preuve de notre lien à moi et Mana._

_-ALLEN!_

_Il cria si fort mon nom, que par réflexe, je m'arrêta et me retourna, un chariot. Un chariot commandé par deux chevaux, ils ont l'aire d'avoir perdu le contrôle d'eux même. Je ne bouge pas, pétrifié. Ils me font peur. Mana.. Aide moi... Je ferme fortement mes yeux, je sens une force me pousser. Je sens ensuite que je tombe totalement dans la neige, me faisant mal, et j'entend du grabuge, comme jamais, des cris d'effrois venant des personnes m'entourant. J'ai peur Mana.. Alors on m'aide a me relever, j'ouvre doucement les yeux, et je ne vois nul part Mana autour de moi, la personne qui m'avais aidé quelques secondes plus tôt me lâcha. Ses yeux me montrais mon horreur, me dévisageant, ma main.. Ma main était désormais visible, mon gant était tomber..._

_L'envie de pleurer me venait, petit à petit, mais plus important, où est Mana? J'entend un homme crier dans mon dos, mais cela ne m'étais pas destiné... Je me retourne doucement, et avec effrois, crainte, peur, et tristesse, j'apperçus enfin Mana... Il avait été tué... Parce que je n'ai pas été capable de me pousser, alors que le chariot me fonçait droit dessus.. Mana..._

* * *

-AAAH! -Allen?! Ça ne va pas?!

Un jeune garçon roux, un bandeau de pirate à l'œil droit, habillé d'un uniforme noir apparu alors près d'Allen. L'air inquiet, il était entré dans sa chambre, ayant accouru après l'avoir entendu hurler. Ce jeune garçon se dénommait "Lavi", et était un ami du jeune Allen, maintenant âgé d'une quinzaine d'année.

-Ah, pardon Lavi, j'ai... J'ai fais un cauchemar...  
-Il avait l'air rude ton cauchemar, tu es en larmes. Tu veux un mouchoir? Demanda-t-il a son ami lui tendant son fameux mouchoir.  
-Merci. Répondit le blandinet avec un sourire. Mais Lavi, tu ne dormais pas? tu es encore totalement habillé, tu n'es pourtant pas partit en mission..  
-Non, j'étudiais, le vieux panda est assez lourd avec moi pendant les fêtes de fin d'années, pourtant j'aimerais bien me reposer moi... c'est bientôt Noël! dans deux jours!  
-Humm.. Vue l'heure, je dirais plutôt que Noël c'est demain.  
-hein? mince! il vient tout juste d'être minuit! Tu triche Allen... Alors je reprend, demain c'est Noël! Et ton anniversaire en prime! Je pense que Komui fera organiser une petit fête pour noël.  
-Eh bien ce sera sans moi. Moi Noël c'est mon moment privilégié à moi tout seul.  
-Oh... T'es pas drôle, viens faire la fête avec nous ce soir.  
-Mais c'est demain Noël.  
-Oui, mais on le fête le 24 Décembre, et quand arrive minuit, on s'offre nos cadeaux en se souhaitant un jouyeux Noël, c'est comme le jour de l'an. En plus j'ai vue que Lenalee a fait une belle liste de magasins il y a deux-trois jours, j'ai alors soupçonné Komui de l'avoir faite revenir de mission exprès pour qu'elle lui achète un cadeaux.  
-Cela ne m'étonnerais pas de la part de Komui. Rit-il alors.

Lavi fût ensuite interpellé par son maître Bookman, devant alors partir de la chambre d'Allen et continuer à étudier. Allen, lui, sourit et se recoucha une nouvelle fois seul. Il repensa alors à son rêve. Il était perturbé, tout les ans certes, il refaisait ce rêve, cette fameuse nuit où Mana l'avait quitté, mais il n'avait jamais revu ce petit garçon dans ses rêves, et en plus le plus troublant, c'est qu'il disait s'appeler Yu. Mais Yu... C'était le seul qu'Allen connaissait, il était même le seul à refuser qu'on l'appel par son prénom... Et il était le seul à être si brutal... Mais alors, Allen avait déjà rencontrer Kanda étant enfant tous les deux?!

Alors qu'Allen venait tout juste d'entrer au sein de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, Kanda l'avait froidement rejeté, l'insultant ainsi de maudit. Malgré les excuses de la part de Lenalee pour le comportement odieux du brun, Allen l'avait vraiment mal prit.

Aujourd'hui, c'était son premier réveillon de Noël au Quartier Général, et il voulait rester seul a ce moment là, si vraiment il avait rencontré ce même Kanda ce jour-là, il ne voudrait pas le voir pour Noël. Si Kanda ne l'avait pas emmener ce soir là, Allen serait rester avec Mana, et rien ne se serait produit. Mana serait encore là...

Non, Kanda n'était pas non plus responsable de cette tragédie, ce ne serait pas juste alors qu'il n'en savait rien. l'accusé à tord serait une grave erreur. Il valait mieux tenter de ne plus y penser et se rendormir. Allen se recoucha alors, se positionna pour dormir. Seulement le sommeil ne l'atteignit plus. Il attendit alors. Toujours rien. Il soupire et se relève. Finalement, il allait passé une petite nuit blanche.

Le temps de se laver, s'habiller et sortir de sa chambre, il était maintenant environ 1h30 du matin. Il avait pris son temps mais le temps ne passait pas, il était tout aussi flemmard que le maudit pour cette nuit. Allen décida alors d'attendre en parcourant les couloirs qui régnaient en maître dans la Congrégation, ils étaient si nombreux que le Quartier Général pouvait facilement être un vrai labyrinthe.

Parcourant une bonne partie des couloirs, il aperçut de la lumière. il releva alors la tête et se rendit compte qu'il s'était rendu à la salle d'entrainement. Mais pourquoi la lumière était-elle allumée? Kanda ne serait pas... Il entra doucement. Eh bien si, Kanda n'était pas dans sa chambre en train de dormir. Mais bien en train de s'entraîner. Allen n'avait pas grand chose à faire, il alla donc s'asseoir par terre et le regarda s'entraîner.

C'est sans dire que le Japonais découvrit sans mal l'apparition du fameux Moyashi. Il s'arrêta après quelques minutes se sentant épier. Il retira le bandeau qu'il s'était mis devant les yeux et se retourna vers l'intrus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure tardive?  
-Rien, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je marchais au hasard et je suis tombé sur toi en train de t'entraîner pendant cette heure si tardive. Comme j'ai rien d'autres à faire, je te regardes.  
-Dégage moyashi, tu me dérange.  
-Je ne fais pourtant que rester dans mon coin.  
-Sa suffis a me déranger. Tu es là.

Ils tentèrent tout de même chacun de leurs côtés de ne pas craquer avant l'autre. Comme un défis. c'était d'ailleurs très souvent le cas. Allen repris alors.

-Dis moi, Komui fait toujours la fête de noël?  
-Hum? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais?...  
-Bah je sais pas, t'es là depuis plus longtemps que moi, alors je te demandes.  
-J'ai jamais fêter quoique ce soit. Et jamais je n'ai voulu en savoir plus.  
-... Alors... Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est Noël?...  
-Bien sûr que si!  
-ah oui? c'est quoi? -Une fête aussi débile que le jour ou tu es né!  
-... Non Noël c'est pour fêter l'arrivé du...

Allen réfléchis alors, Kanda, l'indifférent et sérieux Kanda. S'il ne connaissait rien à Noël, alors il ne devait sans doute rien savoir pour cette légende faite pour les enfants. Une idée surgit alors dans son esprit, avant que Kanda ne perde patience.

-Soit tu finis ta phrase, soit tu dégages.  
-C'est pour fêter l'arrivé du père noël!  
-C'est... PFF je m'en fiche de ce... Père Noël...  
-Mais voyons, le père noël t'offre ce que tu désires le plus, à la condition que tu sois sage et calme. Tu voudrais lui demander quoi? Moi j'ai été assez sage, et je lui ai demander de veiller sur tout le monde ici, et que Jeryy est assez pour me faire une double portion de Mitarashi Dango!  
-Que... Mais je veux rien moi!

"c'est bien ce que je pensais, il gobe l'histoire du père noël, il est trop mignon" Allen, tout sourire, pensant ces paroles. Il se sentit même en rougir légèrement. Si Kanda ne connaissait vraiment rien au Père Noël, ce serait amusant de le voir y croire, et peut-être aimerait-il voir un peu de magie dans cette fête, et surtout, il serait plus sympas avec tous le monde pour avoir ses cadeaux, ce serait tout aussi marrant.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Allen repris la discussion, cela paraîtrait moins suspect s'il ne réfléchissait pas.

-Tu sais Kanda, plus tu es gentil, et plus tu es sûr d'avoir le cadeau que tu désires le plus, je peux même te dire que le Père Noël peux tout offrir grâce a sa magie, alors tu peux vraiment tout lui demander. Tous les ans j'ai eu ce que je voulais moi.  
-... Vraiment tout?  
-Oui je t'assure, vraiment tout.  
-Ouais bah je trouve ça pourrie de devoir rester gentil et sage pour avoir ce qu'on veut.  
-Pourtant je trouve ça sympas moi, juste a être gentil et tu as ce que tu veux le plus.  
-Ouais bah... Ça ne m'intéresse pas...  
-Comme tu veux.

Allen savait pertinemment bien que Kanda ne dirais jamais ses véritables pensées, il croyait vraiment à cette histoire de père noël, et il savait qu'il tenterais d'être quelqu'un de gentil pour avoir ce qu'il voulait le plus. Notamment retrouver "cette" personne, il l'avait déjà évoqué lors de leurs première mission ensemble dans la ville de Materra. Il l'avait fait l'aire de rien, mais il l'avait pourtant bien entendu. Alors jusqu'à la retrouver cette fameuse personne, peut-être serait-il tout sage pour la retrouver. Au moins, il rendait service a toute la Congrégation pour cela. Le plan du Père Noël débutait donc.

* * *

Pendant toute la journée, Kanda était introuvable. Au moins il ne risquait pas de faire de bêtise, de temps en temps, Lenalee revenait pour leur annoncé à tous qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas retrouver. Allen attendait, il avait finalement décidé de lui dire la vérité, il allait se faire menacer, peut-être même qu'une course poursuite entre lui et Mugen serait à prévoir, mais si Kanda s'enfermait on ne sais où pour rester sage, ce n'était pas la peine, et le mensonge était un crime. Il partit alors à la recherche de Kanda, et voulu tout lui avouer. Seulement une partie de l'après-midi passa, il avait regardé partout, la salle d'entrainement, le réfectoire, sa chambre, les couloirs, le bureau de Komui entre toutes les piles de feuilles qui régnaient en maître, même dehors dans la forêt, il avait vraiment courru partout, et toujours aucunes traces de Kanda. Et Komui lui as certifié qu'il n'était pas en mission. Alors où?

Il continua de chercher, il ne devait pas lâcher, c'est qu'Allen était plus que têtu. Il alla alors dans la seule pièce où Lenalee ne pouvait pas entrer, l'Onsen, le bain à source chaudes. Kanda y allait sans doute pour se détendre, c'était tout de même d'origine Japonaise. Finalement il l'y retrouva. Allen alla le voir.

-Kanda, tous le monde te cherche, tu as disparu d'un coup..  
-Pas grave. J'ai tout de même le droit d'être là.  
-Ah... Oui...

Allen rougit. Voir comme ça, Kanda, nu dans le bain, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais la différence, c'est que Lavi n'était pas là à lui parler. Alors son attention n'était portée que sur le brun Japonais cette fois. Il voulu lui parler, mais rien ne sortit. Puis il sentit ses cheveux bouger, il reprit alors ses esprits et atterri dans l'eau. Kanda l'avait attiré dans le bain. Allen ressorti alors et reprit sa respiration coupé sur le coup. Kanda ne le regardait même pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? pourquoi tu m'as fait tomber dans l'eau? je suis encore tout habillé moi!  
-Bah si tu veux vraiment être nu pour être dans l'eau, je te déshabille.  
-Hein?! Rougit-il alors  
-Bah quoi? tu me regardais bizarrement, j'aime pas qu'on me dévisage comme ça, au moins ça t'as réveillé.  
-Ah... N-non je... je pensais à quelques chose...  
-... Ah oui...?  
-Hum... Je ne pensais pas que tu allais... eh?... Mais arrêtes!

Kanda était en train de lui retirer vraiment ses vêtements, comme s'il se fichait de ce que son interlocuteur lui disait. Allen rougit, il se débattait. Une petite bagarre éclata, et Allen poussa Kanda totalement dans l'eau, seulement, le brun ne le lâcha pas et il tomba à son tour. Le Japonais réussi à le plaquer totalement contre le bord et retira à présent la chemise d'Allen. Le symbiotique voulu l'insulter mais dans l'eau, il perdit juste son souffle. Pouvant se noyer, le presque samouraï posa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour laisser à Allen l'aire qu'il avait encore tout en le relevant pour le sortir de l'eau et se détacha ensuite du plus jeune. Reprenant ses esprits, Allen était encore plus rouge et n'osait même plus poser son regard sur Kanda. Qui lui, ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait à rougir, il avait fait ça pour évité qu'il ai une mort si bête. Quand Allen reposa timidement son regard sur Kanda, il fut avant tout surpris, c'était cette expression, Kanda aurait les cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules, l'aire plus jeune et c'était tout à fait le même enfant qu'il avait rencontrer ce fameux soir. Alors... C'était bien lui, c'est bien le même Yu.

Allen se redressa alors et sans vraiment le faire exprès, il l'appela par son prénom malgré les refus catégoriques du brun. Et malgré toutes attentes, Kanda ne dis rien, il se demandait juste à quoi le "moyashi" pouvait bien penser. Le brun voulait parler, mais Allen sortit rapidement du bain, plus rouge que jamais, plus timide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et couru, torse nu et totalement trempé, dans les couloirs.

* * *

La soirée arriva alors, c'était l'heure de passer le réveillon ensemble dans le QG. Alors que Kanda s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, et Allen de même dans la sienne troublé par ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Il se posait tout un tas de questions. Et surtout, Kanda n'aurait jamais fait cela en temps normal, pourquoi avoir joué à cela? Et surtout, Allen l'avait déjà rencontré au final... Il se leva et alla devant sa fenêtre, la nuit arrivait tôt en hiver, et c'était la pleine lune. Comme les deux premières rencontres avec le Japonais. Etant petits et grands. La pleine lune le faisait penser au brun. Il joignit alors ses deux mains ensemble et murmura son souhait.

-Comme je l'ai dit à Kanda, j'ai été très sage, alors j'aimerais demander au Père Noël auquel j'ai tenté de croire pendant mon enfance, j'aimerais que Kanda trouve enfin le bonheur dont il a besoin.

A peine sa phrase fini que la porte de sa chambre claqua. Dans un sursaut le maudit se retourna, et y découvrit le Japonais. Allen eu avant tout peur qu'il l'ait entendu, mais se détendit lentement quand Kanda lui adressa la parole porté sur un tout autre sujet.

-Lenalee t'attend. Tu vas quand même pas leur poser un lapin.  
-Ah... Je... Je n'ai pas très envie de faire une fête pour Noël, je me sens fatigué...  
-J'm'en tape de comment tu te sens.

Kanda l'attrapa alors par le bras et l'emmena avec lui jusqu'à la cafétéria, le blandinet ne disait rien, il le suivait. Arrivé à destination dans le silence, Kanda donna un grand coup de pied dans l'immense porte de la salle. Allen sursauta tout en fermant les yeux prit d'une peur soudaine. Puis en rouvrant les yeux, il pu lire sur une grande banderole accrocher au plafond "Happy Birthday Allen Walker". Et tous lui souhaitèrent. Mais où étaient passé le grand sapin de Noël? Et le repas fait à cet effet? Allen cru alors qu'il allait craquer et pleurer, mais il était bien assez fort pour tout contenir en lui. Le roux vint alors à lui.

-C'est Kanda qui nous à prévenu que Noël était vraiment pas ta tasse de thé, alors on ne le fêtera pas  
-Mais... Lavi... Je te l'ai dis...  
-J'ai pas fais attention j'étais fatigué à vrai dire. Sourit-il bêtement.

Allen remercia tout le monde pour cette attention, même Kanda n'était pas partit de la soirée. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble et quand tout fut fini, Allen resta avec un Lavi endormi et une Lenalee ménagère. Kanda était non loin d'eux, assis dans son coin. Allen le regarda jusqu'à ce que le brun ne le remarque.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?...  
-Je me demandais, qu'as tu demander au père noël?  
-Je l'ai déjà eu.  
-Ah?  
- Oui cet après midi. Maintenant vas dormir, t'as d'horrible cernes.  
-Attends Kanda, tu ne serais pas...  
-Vas dormir je t'ai dis. Le coupa-t-il

Allen obéis alors, se leva et alla dans son lit. Il pensait, il réfléchissait à ce qu'avait bien pu vouloir Kanda. Cette après midi, que s'était-il passé pour lui? D'un coup il rougit. Et si... Il l'avait fait exprès? Il se blottie dans ses couvertures lâchant quelques jurons. Après plusieurs insultes un "je t'aime" sorti ensuite de sa bouche et il rejoignit les bras de Morphée pour de beaux rêves qui l'attendait.

**THE END**

* * *

**Et voilà! **

**Vos avis comptent comme toujours, un review me ferais très plaisir. Alors?  
Je remercie tous ceux qui ont eût le courage de tout lire, parce que celui là était très long XD**


End file.
